


La Complainte de la Butte

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	La Complainte de la Butte

Sous le ciel sans lune  
Je pleure à la brune

在没有月亮的夜空下  
我抽着棕烟，哭泣

 

他摁掉红色ipod，将烟从嘴里取出来，掸了掸长长一截烟灰。柔软的白灰在蒙马特高地的夜风里迅速飘散开，融进山下的星点灯火里。他抓起脚边的啤酒，咕咚咕咚灌了几大口，使劲抹去嘴角的泡沫，然后四仰八叉地躺在圣心大教堂前的台阶上，甩开脏兮兮的夹脚拖鞋，伸出脚丫子，不安分地动着深色的脚趾头，看着它们在巴黎的灯火之上游移。大脚趾摁着第二区，而小脚趾踩在了第十九区上，而中间的脚趾呢，正好抵着塞纳河，嘿。  
他恶作剧般地让自己的脚丫子动来动去，起劲地踩着这座对他来说过于庞大，过于陌生的城市。他曾在桑塔吉诺维瓦①的小公寓里不止一次梦见它，挂着傻乎乎的笑容醒来，三个月前，他带着同样的笑容，肩上扛着少得惊人的行李，兴冲冲地一头扎进它的怀里，然后梦醒了。一记干脆利落的耳光，那个金发女子用怜悯的神情看着他。安东尼奥，她说，你从未真正长大。  
他挠了挠毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，胡乱抓过啤酒瓶，又咕嘟嘟灌上一气，直到瓶子见底。哎，俺被甩了啊，他用西班牙语嘀咕着，觉得自己应该哼个小曲儿，在这临近午夜的苍穹下。啦塔啦啦西，啦塔啦啦喏②，他只哼哼了个开头就走了调，响亮地打了个喷嚏，觉得鼻子里一阵涩痒。也许他需要另一支香烟，手在T恤的口袋里摸了半天，除了几张皱巴巴的欧元和Billa的收据条③就没掏出其他玩意儿来。噢啦啦，他带着浓重的鼻音哼了几声，用胳膊枕着脑袋，翘起大腿来，一晃一晃地，望着天幕上疏落的星星。  
当他试图弄清仙后座的“W”对面是不是真的有只大勺子的时候，他又勇猛地打了几个大喷嚏。噗噗地擤了擤鼻子后，他咕咕哝哝地站起身，因为灌了满肚子的啤酒而有点东倒西歪，寻思着找个人借支烟抽抽。他啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋，走下长长的台阶，瞅着不远处有个穿着黑色长风衣的家伙坐在那儿，就上前用不知哪来的熟络劲儿狠狠拍了拍肩，嘿，伙计！  
那家伙显然被拍得猝不及防，咳咳，咳咳咳，他咳嗽着，把香烟从嘴里摘下，而安东尼奥已经一屁股在他旁边坐了下来——借根烟抽抽，ça va？④  
陌生人一声不吭地掏出烟盒，递给他，而他也挺不客气地抽出一根，夹在食指和中指间，满意地哼哼着，火。对方不易被觉察地轻叹了口气，从怀里取出精致的银质打火器，咔嗒打开，西班牙人就蹭了上去，点燃了香烟。  
火光映亮了陌生人的金发和侧颊，他睁大橄榄绿色的眼睛，瞥见一道明亮的泪痕，划过那略显苍白的侧颊，在昏黄的光线里一闪而过。咔嗒，火光熄灭了，陌生人沉默着将打火器收回怀中，用指关节抵着嘴唇，胳膊肘支着膝盖，黑色呢子风衣安静地垂在脚边。  
安东尼奥使劲地抓了抓脑袋，觉得挺为难，说点啥才好？他往陌生人那边挪了两挪，有意无意地蹭蹭对方的膝盖，然后歪下脑袋，用那种让人没法生气的好奇，大睁着绿色的眼睛，从底下望着对方的脸。约摸二十七八的年纪，眼睛很蓝，且深，轮廓还挺好看，可惜就是不怎么勤刮胡子。陌生人也瞪着他，仿佛在为他的肆无忌惮而感到震惊。  
哭鼻子呐。他说。  
被烟呛到了而已，先生。金发的陌生人强装镇静地回答道，声音低沉而侬软，指节仍然抵着嘴唇，垂下眼睛，却又有一滴眼泪悄然从眼角滑落下来。  
哎，兄弟，安东尼奥歪着脑袋，把脸贴在膝盖上，抠着自己光溜溜的脚丫子，有点哭笑不得地说，跟俺一样失恋了吗？  
在下原先以为西班牙人永远都不会失恋。陌生人回答道，抬起眼睛，蒙着水汽的深蓝色瞳眸被夜色镀上了某种特殊的色彩。永远都不会失恋的西班牙人心里嘎噔了一下，啊哈，他说，俺原来还以为在法国这地方没人会失恋呐。  
来自没人会失恋的国度的陌生人哑然失笑。感谢上帝，我们明明离得那么近。  
Sí，sí，安东尼奥懒洋洋地抽着烟，又晾着肚皮，躺到了台阶上，结果我们以为你们天天都在吃蜗牛，而你们以为我们天天都在斗牛。  
听起来像是个愤世嫉俗的西班牙人。陌生人点了点头，眼角还残留着斑斑泪痕。  
于是愤世嫉俗的西班牙人骨碌翻起身，嘿，俺给你说个笑话吧。这个笑话的主角是一个番茄……  
严格意义上来说，这应当被称作童话。陌生人侧过头，托着脸颊，灿烂的金发被夜风抚弄着，缠绕在纤长的指间，饶有兴致地看着黑发绿眼的年轻人，而后者已经理直气壮地把脸颊鼓得老高，主角是番茄又咋啦？  
他终于还是笑了，深蓝色的眼睛微微弯起——您请，先生。如果不是他那拿腔拿调的巴黎口音，安东尼奥会觉得他确实挺好看的。  
这个番茄，原先长在一个很大的番茄园里，西班牙人接着说，那里的土地是红色的，每天都很热，是个好地方。可是那个番茄觉得应该去其他地方也看看，于是它滚呀滚呀，滚到了一个柠檬园里。然后呐……  
恐怕这会是一个无疾而终的爱情故事。陌生人说。  
唉，番茄爱上了一个柠檬，安东尼奥看起来挺深沉地叹气，可是柠檬太硬太酸，在番茄这里留下了个洞。他抬起手，有意无意地摁在自己的左胸前，然后就兴致勃勃地扬起毛茸茸的脑袋，用期待的眼神盯着陌生人。对方也安静地盯着他，他就在这时再次充满气势地打了个喷嚏，啊啾！  
如果这就是故事的结尾的话，确实令人印象深刻。陌生人哭笑不得地拭去溅到脸上的唾沫星子，站起身来，脱下自己的长风衣，披在年轻人的肩上。柠檬园并不是番茄园，十月底已经足够冷了，更何况是在蒙马特高地上。尊敬的番茄先生。  
啊哼，安东尼奥擤着鼻子，顺手抓过长风衣的衣角就擦，管它是伊夫圣罗兰⑤还是什么高级定制品牌，直至把鼻头擦得通红。陌生人的手指落在他毛茸茸的脑袋上，轻轻地揉搓着。俺好得很，他嘀嘀咕咕着说，俺好得很，然后他就哇地一声哭了出来，裹在比他大了一号的黑色风衣里，活像个没长大的孩子。  
响亮的嗷嗷哭声持续了很长时间，直至陌生人弯下腰，吻了吻他脸上的泪痕。他唰啦啦吸了吸鼻子，闷声说，俺才不稀罕。然而他的嘴很快就被堵住了，陌生人直截了当地用舌尖绞缠上了他的舌尖，以说法语般的精细与侬软，探索着他的口腔里的每个细节，充满挑逗意味地吮吸着，甚至是噬咬着，纤长的手指在他的颈间摩挲，并顺着他脖子上的线条向下，轻抚他的锁骨。这个吻漫长得仿佛一个世纪，在他终于从大脑空白的状态反应过来，并且出手狠狠地给了那家伙一拳之后，它才得以终结。  
金发的陌生人捂着腹部，踉跄着往后退，一脚踩了个空，眼看着就要从高高的台阶上滚落下去，安东尼奥赶紧扯住他，一把拉回来，他才跌跌撞撞地倒在阶梯上，因为疼痛而弓起了身子。“¡Vete a la mierda!” ⑥西班牙人骂了句粗口，转身就要离开，却懊恼地发现自己的好兄弟已经诚实地抬起了头，于是他只能又一屁股坐回台阶，气鼓鼓地瞪着躺在那里的陌生人。后者金色的头颅斜斜地倚在石阶上，深蓝色的眼睛注视着他，眼里带着令人恼火的微微笑意。  
马上就会下去的，年轻人鼓着脸颊说，俺用俺爹种植园一年的收成来打赌。  
噢，是么？陌生人用胳膊肘支撑着，慢慢地爬了起来，金发从耳边柔软地垂落下来，露出一小截苍白的后颈。妈的，安东尼奥绝望地诅咒着自己的好兄弟，那在牛仔裤的禁锢里越发蠢蠢欲动的家伙，而罪魁祸首已经不动声色地走到一旁，拿起一罐喝了不到一半的啤酒，安静地喝着。几分钟后，他低声说，您确定您父亲的种植园一年的收成足够打这个赌么？  
闭嘴。安东尼奥从鼻孔里喷出粗气来，用手指紧紧抠着膝盖，那阵势似乎似乎要把他的旧牛仔裤变成当季流行的款式。快点想些能够让好兄弟乖乖低下头的东西，年轻人憋红了脸，金融危机，高得吓人的房租，晚上八点Billa超市里的烂水果，老家的小教堂里脸涂得惨白的圣母像，法国总统萨科奇，然后他愈发绝望地发现好兄弟正在朝着变得越来越雄伟的道路进发。Mierda，他又暗暗骂了句粗口，连萨科奇都不行？他无意间抬起眼睑，看到陌生人背对着山下的星点灯火，环抱着胳膊，微微眯起蓝得惊人的眼睛，棕褐色细羊毛方格围巾松散地环在脖颈上，隐约露出白皙得带上了几分情色意味的突兀喉结。  
他恶狠狠地瞪着陌生人，仿佛要吓退对方，却全然没有意识到潮红已悄然攀上了自己铜色的面庞，而腰肢正下意识地、不安地扭动着，似乎迫不及待地要从禁锢中释放。陌生人的嘴角流露出一缕若有若无的笑意，他俯下身，右腿的膝盖抵上台阶，一手摁着西班牙人的肩膀，一手覆在那绷得紧紧的牛仔裤上，这样可不行，他低声说。未等对方进行有效的挣扎，就迅速地扯开了拉链，用没有什么温度的手握住那变得通红的灼热。骤然袭来的冰冷触感让年轻人发出一声短促的呻吟，那该死的家伙还精准地将拇指摁在顶端，修剪整齐的指甲向下压，在小眼周围刮擦着，慢慢地划着圈。  
你这混……刚冲出口的咒骂被另一只冰凉的手给堵住了，陌生人低下头，将鼻尖贴在他的耳廓后，嘴唇几乎就在他的耳垂边翕动，吐出温热的气息。这里还有其他人，请别叫出声，先生。  
年轻人在他的手心里涨红了脸，猛然意识到他们现在正坐在圣心大教堂下，蒙马特高地的阶梯上，虽已临近午夜，却不时会有夜游的旅客，幽会的情侣，或是像他们这样无所事事的失意者在游荡的公共场所。圣母玛利亚啊，年轻人仰起头，硬生生把呻吟吞了回去，橄榄绿的眼睛带着些许被情欲渲染的迷蒙，瞪着台阶上方露出的大教堂圆顶的一角。瞧他离开桑塔吉诺维瓦后到巴黎都干了些啥？  
然而巴黎带给他的疯狂还要远远超乎他的想象。陌生人的双唇在他耳边徘徊了片刻，就倏然离开，冰冷的手仍然攥着他的分身，却背朝着他，谨慎地坐在了他的膝上，修长的被黑色西裤包裹的大腿叠在他套着牛仔裤的腿上，小腿则微妙地交缠在了一起。陌生人比他要高大一些，这使得他的脸陷在了对方的脊背里，贴着那质地精美的丝麻白衬衫。  
展开风衣。陌生人低声命令道。起先安东尼奥并不明白这句命令的动机，直至他看到陌生人开始用空着的另一只手解开自己西裤上的皮带，然后慢慢地褪下，白衬衫的下摆悄然滑落了出来，若隐若现地露出后臀的肌色。上帝啊，他赶紧扯过黑色长风衣，将坐在膝上的人给遮起来，一眼望去，仿佛是两人挤在同一件风衣下取暖。只有他们自己才知道，在那比夜色更为深沉的风衣下，有着怎样隐秘的旖旎风情。  
安东尼奥不安地感觉到那个家伙正在无声地动作，取过啤酒罐，将液体倒在掌心，然后似乎有什么东西被插入，继而被缓缓搅动，传来极其细微的噗嗞声响。膝上的人在低低地喘息着，温度偏低的裸露着的那部份肌肤，紧贴着年轻人敏感的部位，并且还在不断摩挲，使得年轻人不得不把脸整个埋进他的脊背，紧贴着丝麻衬衫，以抑制愈发粗重的呼吸。  
酒精和情欲的冲刷令他无从思考那个陌生人究竟在做什么，他隐隐意识到自己正在品尝令他保守的天主教徒双亲惊叫着在胸前连连划十字的禁果，他正抱着一个男人，一个比他年长，高大，留着淡淡胡渣的金发男人。然而不等他想得更多，还带着啤酒的滑腻的手就再次握住了他的勃起，牵引着他，朝某个温热且紧窄的穴孔探去。啊，他的唇边漏出一声遏制不住的惊叫，然后马上把脸埋在对方背后，手指紧紧地抓住对方的胳膊。怀中的人在颤抖着，非常缓慢地牵引他进入，不时停下来大口大口地喘息，涔涔的冷汗迅速地浸湿了衬衫，甚至濡湿了他的脸颊。随着那滚烫的内壁不断包围上来，极其紧致地缠住他的分身，一股股热流遽然袭来，年轻人觉得自己快要坚持不住了。他的手在黑暗中摸索，环住对方的腰，本能地要将他往下压，但金发的陌生人绷紧了身体，抵抗着他的力量，断断续续地说，不，不要那么快……  
台阶上突然传来一阵喧嚣和脚步声，安东尼奥一激灵，蓦地将怀里的人压了下去，在这猛烈的冲撞中他释放了出来，暖流瞬间溢满了紧窒的穴道。而一阵剧烈的颤栗如触电般从那具躯体里穿过，如同被锐器遽然刺穿，随后就瘫软了下来，金色的头颅向后仰去，斜斜地靠在他肩上，竟像是相偎而眠的情人。他用风衣把他们两个紧紧裹起来，将鼻子埋在陌生人的后颈，嗅着那股极淡的香水味，清冷而略带坚硬，与她的味道截然不同。  
几个亚洲游客大呼小叫地从台阶上走了下来，对着午夜巴黎的景致用相机或DV一阵猛拍，有人在指点着相拥的他们轻声窃笑，而安东尼奥只想把毛茸茸的脑袋整个都藏进陌生人的颈窝里。后者安静地倚在他的肩上，长长的金色睫毛覆下一片沉凝的阴影。等游客们拍够了照片，吵吵嚷嚷地离去之后，他张开嘴，嗷呜咬了咬那陌生人的耳垂，喂？他低声叫道，想起自己还不知道那个家伙的名字。  
陌生人没有什么反应，苍白的侧颊在夜色里如同一幅反色的剪影。年轻人瞪着他，气鼓鼓地用手掐了掐他的腰，喂，这种玩笑并不有趣。然而这个玩笑显然比想象的要来得逼真，陌生人顺着他的肩膀慢慢地滑落到他的臂弯里，金发几乎低低地垂到地面，黑色风衣也随之缓缓褪下，露出湿透的衬衫和松散的羊毛围巾，他不得不赶紧将风衣扯上来，盖在那因为冷汗而不断降低温度的身体上。  
他用臂弯支撑起那金色的头颅，有些惊恐地发现还停留在穴孔里的分身因为这次大幅度的移动而再次挺立了起来。糟了，他手忙脚乱地抱着那个家伙，胡乱地吻着他仰起的颈脖上露出的喉结，有点扎人的下颌，微微开启的双唇，挺直的鼻梁，闭阖的眼睑。  
到底怎样才能唤醒他？安东尼奥笨拙地揽着陌生人的肩膀，手指摁在坚硬的肩骨上，非常苦恼地思索着。难道这事儿跟小电影里演的不一样？也顾不得那么多了，他的手向上移，将陌生人的后颈托起，啃上了他的唇，用舌尖撬开他的牙关，往里头吹气，想着兴许这样能够让对方醒过来。然后，他吻着的那两爿微微发白的双唇，悄然弯起了一个弧度。  
如果您是急救员，陌生人轻声说，那么您抢救的病人恐怕都已蒙受天父感召。  
妈的，安东尼奥猛地把他扯开，这过于剧烈的动作显然又牵动到了敏感部位，他低低呻吟了一声，怀里的人同时因为疼痛而颤栗了片刻，眉头蹙起，深蓝色的瞳眸有那么一瞬间散失了焦距，却带着某种强烈的暗示性意味。你早就醒了，年轻人咬着牙低声说。  
在那群游客离开的时候。陌生人回答道，仍然紧蹙着眉头，声音里透出一丝虚弱。  
安东尼奥瞪着他，感到一种被愚弄了的愤怒，应当干脆利落地甩出几句粗口，然后将他一脚踢下台阶。他开口了，很疼呐？他也不知道自己为什么会那么问，小心翼翼地，活像做错了事的孩子。  
也许您下次可以尝试一下。对方用耐人寻味的语气回答道，唇边露出了一抹微笑。他伸出手，借助着年轻人的支撑，慢慢地坐了起来，仍然停留在体内的分身随着这动作而再次刺入，他倒吸几口冷气，但晃了几下后还是坐直了身子。不过是第二次而已，真是个疯狂的念头……他像是在喃喃自语，感觉到年轻人的臂弯从后面环上了他的腰。  
真那么疼就算了吧？安东尼奥嘀咕着，把脸颊贴在他脊背上蹭了蹭，而金发的陌生人转过头，挂着几乎是不怀好意的笑容——假如您能够抽得出来的话。  
该死的，年轻人再次恶狠狠地诅咒道。当他试图抱着那个家伙起身的时候，分身在穴口的抽插让他几乎克制不住自己，只能重新跌落回石阶，更何况那家伙比想象中的还要重得多，看似匀称的躯体却结实异常。陌生人用那种令人厌恶的年长者般的语气说道，呆着别动，先生。等我们都恢复点力气后就好办了。  
很快安东尼奥就不得不怀疑他所说的“nous”（我们）其实只是“vous”（您），因为那个混蛋始终在不安分地晃动，在黑色长风衣下摩挲着自己的私处，那些微妙的动作牵动着他的躯体，拨撩着他的敏感处，令他不时感到冲动的折磨。间或有一对情侣或一个流浪汉经过，他就不得不赶紧抱住那个混蛋，装出正襟危坐的模样。上帝啊，这个稀里糊涂的晚上究竟啥时候才能结束呐？老实的西班牙人绝望地想。  
然而更为绝望的事情还在后头。石阶上传来了高跟鞋嗒嗒的声响，他本能地直起腰，抱紧了怀中的人，把脸埋在他的金发里，暗自祈祷着那对情侣赶快经过，却怎么也没有料到，一个熟悉的声音犹豫着叫道：“……安东尼奥？”  
他猛地抬起头，橄榄绿色的眼睛映出一个窈窕的身影。那金发的女子正挽着她的新情人，微微歪着脑袋，用好奇的蓝眼睛注视着他。“玛、玛、玛丽亚安娜？”⑦年轻人被吓得发出了大舌音，本能地抓住了怀里的人，更糟的是，震惊使得本已平静下来的分身再次奋而昂起，陌生人低低地呻吟了一声，垂下金色的头颅。  
“也许我应该对你表示祝贺，你这个安达卢西亚小混蛋，”玛丽亚安娜松开她已经瞠目结舌的情人的手，朝他们走了过来，漂亮的脸蛋上满是笑意，“分手才不过两天而已。”  
“不，不是这样……”年轻人结巴着解释道，感觉到那要命的灼热正在不断膨胀，而他的旧情人已经伸出了手：“难道不应该向我介绍一下你的新情人吗？这位圣罗兰先生？”  
上帝啊，俺究竟做错了什么？安东尼奥此时此刻确实很想冲进圣心大教堂对着圣像一阵猛摇，怎奈那该死的混蛋还坐在他的膝上，断断续续地喘息着，黑色长风衣下尽是欢爱的味道。那个混蛋仰起了面庞，涣散的深蓝色瞳眸望着站在眼前的女子，被冷汗浸湿的金发粘在脸颊上。夜安，美人，他低声说。  
玛丽亚安娜略略皱起了眉头。她走上前，弯下腰，注视着那个金发的陌生人，关切地说，安东尼奥，你的情人看起来状况不太好。  
哈哈，哈哈，年轻人拼命地打着哈哈，紧紧攥着黑色风衣，他唯一的遮蔽，拼命想着搪塞的措辞：“他正在发高烧，却硬是要来蒙马特看夜景……俺拗不过他……”怀中的人却似乎有意无意地扭动了一下，连带着那正在因为紧张而膨胀的灼热，他不由得哽了一下，而那个混蛋发出了一声再明显不过的呻吟：“我很好，啊~”仍然是拿腔拿调的巴黎口音，却夹杂着叫人听了就脸红心跳的喘息。安东尼奥咬咬牙，在他腰上狠掐了一把，示意他闭嘴，然而对方回以他的是更为明显的扭动，一阵热流涌了上来，他鼓着脸颊瞪那个家伙，狠狠地咬着嘴唇，尽力克制着自己的喘息声。  
他的旧情人注视着这一幕，脸蛋上的笑意似乎更浓了些。“这样可不太好，”她用意味深长的语调说，“你这安达卢西亚小混蛋，一直都不会照顾人，山丘上风太大，一件风衣可不管用。”然后她脱下了自己的蓝色呢绒大衣，小心地披在那个金发陌生人的身上。然后将双手放在他汗涔涔的肩头，低声在他耳边说，爱那个西班牙人，您需要有比爱别人更多的勇气。  
说完后，她在陌生人的前额印下一吻，忽地恶作剧般地将他的肩膀向下用力摁去。啊，他们齐齐发出一声惊叫，而玛丽亚安娜已经轻快地转过身，朝安东尼奥挥了挥手，外套可以改天再还给我，然后就挽起自己那瞠目结舌了许久的情人的胳膊，说着，我们快走吧。  
笃笃的脚步声消失在台阶上之后，安东尼奥紧紧抓住那个可恨的陌生人的腰，俺受够啦，你们这些可恶的法国人。他咕咕哝哝着说，而莫名其妙地成为了他的新情人的陌生人只是仰起头，抓着他的手，在黑色风衣下缓缓移动。第二次高潮悄无声息地到来了，他将脸埋在金发里，忽然愈加绝望地意识到，他大概永远也逃不出这股清冷而坚硬的香味了，如同无可救药地迷恋着会在他的心上灼穿一个洞的柠檬。

 

Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux

小山丘的阶梯，对于痛苦的人是如此漫长  
红磨坊的翅膀，正庇护着相爱的人们

 

他阴沉着脸，注视着在自己的臂弯中沉睡的金发的陌生人。  
在彻底睡死之前，那家伙只含含糊糊地说了几句话，车钥匙在外套口袋里，车停在教堂后，有GPS。送我回去。然后就闭上深蓝色的眼睛，蜷在这个他只认识了不到两个小时的西班牙人的怀里，呼呼地睡着了。妈的，就不怕俺直接把你的车给开走吗？安东尼奥望着那个家伙的睡颜，哼哼着伸出手掐了一下，而他只是在梦中蹙了蹙眉头。说实话，真挺好看的。  
唉，年轻人无奈地摇了摇头，小心翼翼地托着他的头颅，放在膝上，然后弯下腰，将脸颊贴在他的胸前。深色的指尖拈起几缕金发，橄榄绿色的眼睛透过金发，望着蒙马特高地下的星点灯火。  
你好啊，巴黎。他对那些透过金色发丝折射出点点光芒的灯火说。

 

——然后他就得努力考虑怎样把一个近一米八的大男人扛上蒙马特的阶梯了。  
小山丘的悲歌，仍然在继续。

 

① 桑塔吉诺维瓦，西班牙城市塞维利亚附近的一个小镇。  
② 西班牙民歌《塔拉拉》的歌词，没错，就是《科尔多瓦之夜》里的安东尼奥唱过的那首。  
③ Billa超市，欧洲的连锁廉价超市，是贫穷的留学生们（比如我…）经常光顾的地方。  
④ 法语，意思是“好吗？”  
⑤ 伊夫·圣罗兰，法国时装品牌。  
⑥ 西班牙俚语，意思是“滚回去吃SHI吧！”也有“Go back to f**k yourself”的深刻寓意。（哪里深刻了）  
⑦ 玛丽亚安娜，历史上约定俗成的对法国的拟人女体的称呼，是一位优雅迷人的女性。

 

END


End file.
